Princess, Write Your Own Story
by corbeau-noir
Summary: She had her life set out for her since the very beginning; become a mafia boss, get some guardians, rule the mafia world, pretty straight forward. That is until things go horribly wrong and now Tsuna must travel the country looking for a set of guardians to save her family. That may be a little difficult when everyone wants to kill you when you tell them who you are. -fem!Tsuna-


**AN:** Whoops another story, and it's fem!Tsuna *gaspu* but I'll stop writing stories when plot bunnies stop forming okay. This idea hit me at like 1 in the morning Saturday/Sunday and I couldn't stop typing til I was absolutely satisfied. I just really like the idea of fem!Tsuna being an adorable girl surrounded by big tough mafia men and getting spoiled.

It's not modern day, but set back way back when with horses and carriages and women shouldn't wear pants. Maybe late 1800's or something IDK. I'm probably going to need to look up more information if I want to be somewhat accurate when I say stuff.

The theme song for this entire story is Rabbit heart by Florence + the Machine.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

* * *

Large brown eyes stared out to the courtyard as the soft orange light bathed the newly bloomed spring flowers. To think that she would soon be the boss of the Vongola, toughest mafia family in the entire world-the very idea seemed absolutely outrageous. She was just a clumsy girl with a too kind heart. Many people doubted her abilities and criticized her faults, but they could do nothing about that. Vongola were very strict about their bosses, and they had to share blood with the first, and she was as pure as they could get after 200 years of being around.

There was a soft knock at the door causing the sixteen year old to break out of her reverie. "You can in, it's unlocked." She called out, and stood up from her stop on the window sill, smoothing out the wrinkles in her white dress.

The person that entered was a woman with soft brown eyes and a warm caring smile. Her short brown was pulled back by an orange flower clip, an ornament the teen never saw her without. She quickly walked up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I can't believe it." She cooed warmly to her only child. "My darling Tsu-Tsu is growing up so fast."

The teen blushed at the nickname and returned her mother's embrace. Her real name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, but her mother had called her Tsu-Tsu because of her daughter's lack of ability to properly say her name at the age of three. Though out of all the nicknames and titles the teen had, she preferred Tsuna over them all.

After a few more seconds of embracing, the woman held her daughter at arm's length and looked over her outfit. Her face flickered with many emotions as she did so. "It's a very lovely dress. It's for the ceremony correct?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Tsuna replied while lightly tugging her laced sleeve. "I read that white and gold are customary for these kinds of things."

"They're very nice colors on you." Nana mused. "Then again, you look lovely in just anything."

She blushed at the comment and shook her head slightly. Tsuna was a self-conscious girl and never really knew how to take a compliment. She finds herself to plain and innocent looking for the mafia world that she was born into especially when compared to all those gorgeous female assassins the men surround themselves with. Her eyes too big and brown, smile a little too crooked, feet way too clumsy. She was not mafia material, and she knew that.

"Oh stop that sweetheart." Her mother chastised lightly and gently slapped her daughter on the cheek. She hated it when Tsuna doubted herself, though she did it a lot. "You're a very lovely girl; don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?"

Tsuna held back a sigh. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." The older woman smiled brightly and kissed her child on the cheek. "I have to go now, the ceremony will start soon. They want to get everyone seated before it officially starts."

The teen nodded her head and shared on last embrace with her mother before she left the room. Tsuna let out a sigh and sat down on her bed. She did not want this to happen, but she knew there was no way out. Her fingers traced lightly on the delicate gold swirls that were on her dress. It really was beautiful. In her head was a matching gold headband and her waist length hair flowed freely. Her only makeup was clear gloss, which kept her from biting her lips when she got nervous. Makeup didn't seem to suit her very well.

The minutes slowly ticked by and she made use of her time by playing with Natsu, he was a cute little sky lion cub that scared easily. She found a few months ago. Actually, he sort of wandered to the mansion doorstep and went straight to Tsuna's room as soon as he was let in. Even though people can easily catch and train flame animals, it's usually the true ones that came looking for their master.

"I hope there isn't any fur on your dress. That was custom made." The new arrival caused Natsu to immediately hide under the bed and Tsuna to jump.

"Goodness Reborn!" The teen sighed and held her hand over her beating heart. "You scared me." She gave a halfhearted glare to the fedora wearing hitman and sighed again.

"You should never let your guard down then. I could have been an enemy for all you know." There he goes, back in tutoring mode. Reborn had been her personal home tutor since she was seven. He was responsible for teaching her the ins and outs of the mafia world, as well as helping her with her studies. And after these long nine years, he still treated her like the clueless seven year old she was when they first met.

"Get up, the ceremony is going to start in a few minutes, I have to escort you done there."

She stood up and brushed invisible dirt of her dress. "I thought dad was supposed to do that?"

"He can't, he needs to be seated CEDEF being their boss and all, but he's definitely going to be there." The hitman replied as he began walking out the door.

Tsuna followed right next to him, having to pick up her pace occasionally due the man's longer strides. It didn't take them very long to go to the building where the ceremony was being held.

"Remember when you walk in there, practically every mafia family will be watching you, judging, picking you apart and trying to find your weakness. They will be scrutinizing you, and calling you weak. Just keep looking forward, with your head held high. Show no weakness, you got that?"

Tsuna nodded swallowed thickly and nodded. Turning to the large door, she sighed and pushed it open. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of heads that turned in her direction. None of them looked familiar. Resisting the urge to sigh again, she began walking forward.

"_She's so puny."_

"_Looks like the absolute weakest boss."_

"_Oh how the might have fallen."_

"_Has she no guardians?"_

"_How absurd."_

"_She isn't fit to be the boss."_

"_Heard she was a cooped up all her life, guardians would be hard to find with a life like that."_

"_Are you going to ally with her?"_

"_She doesn't look too bad."_

"_I bet it'll be easy to convince her marry me."_

"_She'll make the Vongola fall in an instant."_

"_I wouldn't underestimate the Vongola so quickly."_

"_I hope Nono will live to a hundred at this rate."_

A good majority of the whispers reached Tsuna's ears, and she resisted the urge to run out the door. These people were cruel. The entire mafia is cruel, so it's to be expected. She mutely continued her walk up to the front where Nono was waiting for her. Once up there, she mindlessly went through the steps she had gone over months in advanced. She even recited the oath she had to say perfectly while the bloodletting was happening.

Now it was time to officially receive the Sky Ring, along with the others she would have to find guardians for. The girl had time to look for them since she would only step in as Vongola Demico when the current boss dies. As she reached her hand out to receive the ring, all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, a flurry of gunshots filled the room, with so many people it was hard to figure out which family caused. Cries of fear and panic echoed throughout, and the smell of blood quickly filled the air. Tsuna immediately fell to the ground, her survival instincts kicking in. She glanced behind her, and saw that Nono was safe and surrounded by his guardians.

The ring had fallen to the floor and Tsuna grabbed it, knowing that however had caused this was more than likely after the ring. Trying to calm her nerves, she began slowly crawling forward. The only real thing on her mind was if her family was safe. Her father knew how to fight; it was really her mother she was worried about. She had to find her as soon as possible.

"Come on kid!" Tsuna then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and heave her over their shoulder. She was about to scream and kick, but she got a mouthful of white hair instead.

"Squalo." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I-is my mother okay?"

"Of fucking course she is." The swordsman proclaimed as he began walking, more like running, through the crowd.

Tsuna tried her best not to throw up on the assassin's hair, knowing that he'll be upset, but the constant jerky movements and the smell of blood were making it hard for her to do so. She tried to ignore the dead bodies that littered the area. _Were they allies or enemies?_ Either way, it probably didn't matter much now.

Suddenly, the white haired man stopped and deposited her painfully on the ground. Before she could make any complaints, someone forced her to her feet and began running.

"We're going to get you out of here."

"Reborn, what's happening? Who are those people? Why are they doing this?" Her questions came out faster than she intended, but didn't care right now.

"Who knows?" The hitman stated cryptically. "It's more than one family that's for sure. I got a message that they even entered the mansion. They must have been planning it for weeks or maybe months. You're obviously the target and Nono as well since he is the current boss."

Tsuna's face immediately blanked. She was no stranger to assassination attempts, but for them to go so far was appalling. "I-is everyone okay?"

They turned a sharp corner as soon as they entered the mansion, nearly causing Tsuna to fall. "We have the best Mafioso in the entire world."

"But w-what about Kyoko and Haru, you know they don't like to fight." Those two girls were basically Tsuna's closest and only friends. Both were kitchen maids, though they did know how to protect themselves, they also had problems with hurting others.

He didn't answer, only threw Tsuna in a servant room, and closed the door. "I'm sure they'll be fine." He finally answered while going through the drawers, pulling out the occasional item of clothing then tossing it back. "Kyoko is a fairly good illusionist, I'm sure they're hiding out somewhere." He then tossed a bundle of clothes and shoes at the girl causing her to yelp in surprise. "Change into those. I'll wait outside the door. I heard that the enemy was starting at the west wing; we're at the east so we should have some time before they reach us. Now hurry up." With that, he exited out the room.

With shaky fingers, Tsuna began undoing her dress, slipping out of it was easier than getting it on. She even said goodbye to that god forsaken corset that caused breathing to be rather difficult as well as the shoes that caused her feet to ache. She then slipped on the white long sleeved shirt and brown pants. These were obviously made for a boy, but there were no complaints. The boots were made out of brown soft leather, and fitted fairly well on her small feet. She places the brown cloak over her shoulder and ties it in place.

After Tsuna knocks twice on the door, Reborn enters and looks her over. "We have to do something about that hair." He mused and walked behind her.

The teen stiffened when she felt the hitman grab onto her hair. She cringed inwardly as she felt the knife cut and tear at her hair, leaving it short and gagged looking when he was finished.

"I look like a boy."

"Good." The hitman grunted and burned the hair that was in his hand with his sun flames. "The less recognizable you are the better." He then turned to the still shaking sixteen year old and began pushing her toward an open hidden door in the wall. "Listen, that passage way should take you to the kitchen, exit out the back door from there. People will be waiting for you down there. Once you're out don't look back, keep running towards the next town. Wait for me for two days, and if I'm not there keep on going."

Tsuna stopped, and faced the older man. "But the next town is at least twenty-five miles away!"

"So what." Reborn flicked the girl on her nose and pushed her into the passageway. "Just get going, we don't have time to waste. Arrivederci my lady." He grabs her hand and softly kisses the knuckle where her ring should have been. It's usually a sign of respect towards the bosses.

"But…" she was then cut off when the door slammed in her face. Huffing, she began walking; cursing the place for being so dark. Around her, she could hear shouts and screams from the fighting that was going on so she picked up her pace until she ran painfully into the other door. Muttering curses under her breath, she slowly opened it and looked around.

"Tsuna!" A voice calls, followed by an extremely tight hug. "We were so worried."

"It's o-okay Kyoko." The taller girl pats her friend on the back with a shaky smile.

Kyoko gives Tsuna a smile but slightly sad smile and pulls her deeper into the kitchen. The brunette is surprised to see both her mother and Haru are there. She doesn't have time to say anything when they both hug her.

"Haru was so worried about you." The other brunette sniffs and finally let's goes. "Haru heard that you have to leave, please be careful."

Said girl wiggled out of her mother's grip and nodded. "I will be, but what about you guys."

"I have an illusion set up so the door is actually a wall." Kyoko interjects. "We should be safe for a while."

"Haru has electric rods set up so that if Kyoko's wall breaks, it should create a barrier to keep people out."

Tsuna sighed in relief and turned towards her mom. "M-mom…"

"Hush sweetheart." Nana places a finger of her child's lips. "Your friends and I will be fine okay. And here," she handed Tsuna a messenger bag. "There are important things in there, even the rings. I'm hoping you have the sky ring right?"

Tsuna nods her head and pulls it out her pocket.

"Good, the bag is made out of material that blocks out flame wavelengths, so you can't easily be tracked. Put it in there."

The teen complies, and nearly screams when she sees Natsu pop his head out.

"I decided that you would definitely need him. He can't be out all the time though." Then suddenly, Nana throws her arms around her daughter once more and lets out a sob. "Please stay Tsuna, please." The woman kisses Tsuna's cheek repeatedly.

The girl nods, and does nothing to stop her own tears. "I w-will I promise, and I'll be back too."

"Okay." Nana then pulls her clip out of her hair and places it so that Tsuna's bangs were out of her face. "I always wanted to give that to you. You look lovely like always."

"B-but mom it's y-your favorite."

"It's fine, this way you'll have a piece of me with you." The woman opens the door to the back and then pushes her daughter outside. It happened to have suddenly started raining, but the teen doesn't seem to notice or care. "Be strong okay Tsu-Tsu, everyone will be fine." With that, Nana closes and locks the door leaving her child crying in the rain.

It takes a few seconds for Tsuna to break out of her shock. Everything had happened so fast it felt like a dream. She pulls the hood over her head, and begins running through the forest. It was terribly dark, and she kept tripping causing Natsu to often make surprised noises. Finally, she pulls the cub out and allows him to sit on her shoulder under her hood. His flames helps her warm up and gives a little light.

"Come on Natsu, we have things to do." Though she didn't want to believe it, Tsuna was now completely on her own for the first time in her life.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know what to ship for this, but it isn't all/fem!27 there are too many of those in my opinion. So I guess suggestions would be nice, if you wanna do that. Be warned, I might now pick whatever you suggest so please don't feel offended.

So everyone knows how to use their flame, even Kyoko and Haru and Nana. It was stated in the reborn-wiki that Kyoko might have mist flames, and Haru might have lighting though this hasn't been made official. I'm also going to pretend Nana has rain flames because she just seems like that type of lady that could kick someone's ass despite being all smile.

Arcobaleno curse does exist, but it doesn't make them babies in this au.

They don't say any Japanese because they are currently in Italy, so what's the point?

Bloodletting is the withdrawal of little quantities of blood. It's usually used for illinesses, but I used it to make the ceremony seem "cooler" Tsuna's oath was basically her swearing by her Vongola blood that she would protect the family with her life and other stuff.

I think Squalo would make a good big brother figure for Tsuna, that's why I had him save her life.

Ages

-Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko: 16

-Reborn: 31 (started training Tsuna when he was 22)

-Nana: 36

-Squalo: 24

I think that's it and sorry for any mistakes.

Remember, reviews/alerts make me feel loved and stuff. And tell me what you think about this story please.


End file.
